Terrifying Love
by Divinefiction
Summary: Jade was dark and scary. But can she also be caring, compassionate, and loving. I hope so because I want her to feel the same way I do. Rated M for language and later chapters. Reviews are always welcome! :) First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**(Tori's POV)**

She hates me and I have no idea why. I have always been nice, kind, and helpful. For God's sake I am the only one that helped her get back together with Beck. Why didn't I just push her further away from him and closer to me? Why even break up with a guy just to get back with him not even a week later. Whoopty Damn Doo! Congratulations! He seemed barely even fazed by her breaking up with him, while she was an emotional wreck. She came to my house practically begging me to fix her mistake. So yeah being the nice person I am fixed her up and helped her get back with "the love of her life". I truly thought Jade and I had become friends. Well, sadly my thoughts lied to me because the next Monday proved that nothing had changed.

My only outlets to getting my feelings off my chest are singing and venting to Andre. Even though once upon a time he had a crush on her, he lost those feelings soon after he wrote a song that later we performed. People say I can fix any problem with a song and though I don't believe them I try. So nine times out of ten Andre will write glorious music and I will write my lyrics. (He says they're amazing and I always shrug it off.) When we play our songs it feels really good to get all of it out of my brain. Then gain that only lasts so long before Jade West comes back in my head.

But, today is Monday and it will be different. Unlike everyone else I look forward to Mondays. They mean the start of a new week. But, as I may seem like a happy person, which I am, I always need coffee to kick off my day. So I go down stairs to see my mom with a cup already in her hands.

"Good morning, Tori." said my mother with a smile on her face. I believe she's where I get my smile from.

"Hey mom." I replied reflecting her smile.

Then she went right back to her phone. She's always her busiest in the morning. All I was doing now was waiting for Trina. Why couldn't I have my own car? Why do I have to ride with her every day? I mean don't get me wrong she's my sister and I love her, but she's also tone deaf and loves to sing. But, for now as I wait I try to clear my mind and prepare myself for the day. I try to clear my mind of anything that has to do with Jade. And no it did not work. Finally Trina came downstairs. "Hi sis."

"Yeah yeah." Was her only reply. We didn't speak until we got to school and told me to get out of her car. This I gladly did with no complaints what so ever. I walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts and went to my locker and pressed the button to light it up. Make It Shine. It was and still is amazing to be on stage.

"Thank God you sang that song instead of Trina." I jumped when I heard his voice. He startled me just a little. He started chuckling which deserved a smack on the arm. "What its true." He said still laughing.

"Whatever Andre she would have done perfectly fine and you know it." I could barely finish the sentence because I was trying to hold in my laughter.

"Sure Tori keep believing that." Jade walked in as soon as he finished that sentence. He looked back at her then to me "You gonna be okay, Tor." He sounded concerned but I know how to control myself around her. I mean I act normal it's just that my heart starts racing and I hold my breath around her, but only on occasion. And maybe I stare at her a little bit so what. Don't judge me.

"Yeah Andre I'm fine." Even though I was clearly not.

"Well good because here she comes." He said with a grin.

"Hi Andre." She said. Then turned to me and gave a slight nod, "Vega."

"Good morning Jade." I realized I might have said that a little too giddy because of the glare I received from her. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I wanted to run. That's when a perky little red headed Cat skipped through the doors exchanging pleasant greetings to whomever she passed.

"Hi Jade! Hi Andre! Hi Tori!" Cat practically yelled.

"Cat?" Jade asked in a rather calm voice.

"Whattie?" Said Cat in that innocent voice of hers.

"Did you happen to have candy for breakfast?" Jade asked.

"Maybe, just a little bit Jadey." Cat was grinning from ear to ear and that quickly stopped when Jade said.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT CATERINA VALENTINE! DO I MAKE MYSLEF CLEAR?" Everyone in the hallway was now aware of the scene. Maybe the only thing that stopped Jade from killing Cat was Beck putting his arm around Jade.

"Yes ma'am." Cat said in a very small voice. Then she took off blazing down the hallway.

"Hey Jadey." Beck said in a playful voice.

"Don't start with me, Oliver!" Jade replied through gritted teeth.

Ding! Ding! Ding! The bell rang and our group dispersed to their 1st hour classes. I turned only to see Jade kissing Beck. They broke apart and Beck went up the stairs to his class. Jade must have caught me staring because she said, "What the fuck are you looking at, Vega?"

"Nothing Jade." I said while going full speed to the bathroom to try to stop the tears from falling.

I ended up arriving at my class right before the tardy bell rang. I looked to see Jade sitting in the corner of the class. That's when I made the executive decision to sit all the way to the other side. Luckily, with an obstructed view I wouldn't be able to look at her. But luck was not on my side as we were the only two sitting on the back row. Thankfully, our teacher lectured all class and kept us taking notes all hour. I only stole one glance at the end of class. Only to find beautiful sea green eyes staring back. The bell rang but, her eyes kept me rooted to the spot. She finally turned and left to go to her next class. I sighed in relief as I was able to move again.

As the day went on my next classes were very unentertaining. I saw Jade every now and then in the hallway in between classes. Although I knew that lunch would truly test my heart rate as it did damn near every day since I have come to this school. I got my usual salad and started walking towards the table where I saw Cat, Andre, Jade and Beck.

"Hey guys." I said

"What's up, Tori." Said Andre as apparently the rest of them were too busy eating to acknowledge my presence.

"So … Anyone know where Robbie is?" I asked

"Why do you want to know, Vega? Do you have a crush on him or something?" Jade replied. God why do I even like her? She can be such a gank sometimes. Gosh.

"He had a doctor's appointment. He'll be back by next period." Cat said a little protectively. She must have noticed because her cheeks almost the same color as her hair. She then quickly changed the subject by telling a story about her mentally unstable brother. (Whom, by the way, I hope I never meet.) As Cat continued her weird story I could feel a pair of eyes on me. Then I slowly picked up my head to see who was paying attention to Cat. All my friends were except Jade who seemed to be watching my every move. Studying me like I was an experiment. When Cat finally finished her story about how her brother somehow swallowed a small pair of scissors, like the ones you would find in a sewing kit, and get them surgically removed everyone was silent.

Until Jade asked, "Can I have them?" This of course all of us looked at her like she was insane. Which she very well could be.

"What are you guys looking me like that for? I fucking love scissors!" She exclaimed responding to our bewildered looks.

That's when the bell sounded and we all threw our plates away and headed to Sikowitz's class. Sikowitz is a strange man. Drinking coconut milk, wearing the weirdest outfits, and yet he was our favorite teacher. He truly connects with us. He's old but his mind is like one of ours. Playful, understanding, and creative simply put he is amazing. "Welcome, all! Class is now in session!" Sikowitz boomed as he resumed sipping milk from his coconut. "I have had visions and although I don't know what they mean I am sure I can figure it out. Uhmm until then you guys can work on whatever you want such as: songs, scripts, etc. Remember that you have a huge project coming up in a couple of months. You can work in groups and use any props that you can."

Andre and I started to write ideas down for a new song as Jade and Beck worked on a script for a short film. Just then Robbie walked in and he went over to Cat who was looking at a Sky Storm magazine. We intended to work, we really did, but the six of us just ended up hanging out and talking.

"So Jade, what kind of film are you and Beck working on?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well Vega if you must know I was thinking that it would be a horror movie of course, but this sap over here wants to do a romance. So, I guess I'll do a horror romance in which we fall in love then I kill him on our anniversary." She said with a grin as she just came up with a great idea for the film.

"That sounds nice Jade." I said with a gasp.

"Well what are you and Andre working on?" Jade asked imitating me

"I don't talk like that! But anyway, we don't truly know what kind of song we will be writing." I said with I frown. Then I smiled at her, "That was so nice of you to ask Jade."

"Don't get used to it, Vega." And that's when the bell interrupted the semi-sweet moment. I make to my next class which was utterly boring. Especially when compared to Sikowitz's, but then again hardly any of my classes matched up to Sikowitz's. It went by rather quick and I was really thankful. Then I remembered my last class was with Jade. Why does she get to torture me four times a day? Why did the people who made the schedule want to hurt me like this? They had to be like "oh let's give the new girl three classes with her crush and lunch and let's allow her crush to hate her and treat her like shit" yay me. As soon as I walk into class I saw two emerald eyes staring at me, and when I looked around there was only one seat and it's next to Jade West.

"Jade, Tori you two are exempt from this test." Said Mrs. Wallace my math teacher. "You have already proven that you know this material."

Just so you know even though Jade acts like she doesn't care about anything except for scissors and Beck she has a 4.0 GPA. But then again she is a girl full of surprises. We go to the back of the fairly large classroom; it used to be two rooms put together but after the teacher got let off the school just knocked down the wall and we now have this huge room. I sit down on a plushy chair at a circular table with a pretty blue and black cloth covering it. I was shocked seeing that Jade pulled up a chair next to me, I was expecting to read or start my song, but nooooo Jade had to sit down. "Hi, Tori." Jade said.

"Hey, Ja- woah woah woah did you just call me Tori?" I asked.

"That's your name isn't it?" she replied.

"Yes it is. Just normally I'm Vega to you." I said still startled that she used my first name.

"I can be nice sometimes, Vega. I'm not always bitch." She said smiling.

"You're not that word, Jade." I said trying to stuff my songbook back in my book sack.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at the book.

(Damn) I said under my breath. "It's nothing Jade."

"C'mon Tori let me see." She said in a very cute voice.

"Nope it's for my eyes only." Finally putting it away.

"Tori, please let me see the beautiful book?" she said in such away I was almost ready to give her anything she wanted.

"No Jadey." I said smiling.

"Damnit Vega don't you ever call me that!" she said through gritted teeth.

"But it's so cute." I said trying to get back to her good side.

"That was a warning, Vega. And I will get that book." Said Jade with a wicked grin.

"We'll see, West." All I got in return was a glare that could kill. We really started to get to know a lot about each other during the 30 minutes we had left. We got to know the basics about each other such as favorite movie, color, hobby, and etcetera. But deep down I knew that when the bell rang we would go home, eat dinner, shower, and go to sleep and tomorrow everything would go back to normal. Once again she wouldn't give a damn about me, and for some odd reason I would still want her to be mine. I would still want her to have the same feelings for me that I have for her. While I was lost in thought she seemed to change topics.

"So Tori, do you like anyone?" she asked lifting her eyebrows.

"What?" I asked pretending not to hear.

She touched my arm lightly and my body instantly responded by blushing. "Do you have a crush on anyone?" After I didn't respond and just blushed even deeper she was ecstatic, "Oh my God who is it?" she pressed on. Who knew that the Jade West even cared about shit like this?

"Don't worry about it." It was a feeble attempt to get her to shut up. I knew it wouldn't work, but it was all I had.

"Oh but I will worry about it, Vega." She replied. Ring! Saved by the bell? Yeah right. This isn't over, Tori." She promised. "Let me see your phone." I didn't she just kind of took it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." She mocked earning a glare from me which she chuckled at. "Is that supposed to intimidate me Vega?"

"Yes." I said trying to scare her. Then she tossed my phone back to me.

"Bye Tori." she said with her back turned.

I looked at my recent apps to see what she had gotten into. For some reason she went to my reminders and I see a lot of them telling me to text Jade at different increments of time. Sure I was going to text her but, there was no way she was getting the identity of my crush. I walked to Trina's car and couldn't help but think about my last class. Jade and I actually held a conversation. We were laughing, smiling, and having a good time. She looked as if she truly enjoyed herself. Like she liked my company. I wish it could be a silent ride home but, with a radio at Trina's disposable it's not probable. It was plain torture. Especially since she has it etched in her brain that she's the most talented person to ever walk the Earth. She can't hit the high notes that she loves so much. I would say she sounded like a wounded dog but, that would be very offensive to dogs everywhere. When we finally made it home and I guess I close the door a little hard because Trina starts bitching about it. But I just tune her out and unlock the door to my beautiful home and step inside. I see my wonderful parents. My dad is about to go to work and he kisses my mom and hugs me on his way out. I really do believe I have the most amazing parents in the world. They are so accepting and understanding. When I told them that I like both boys and girls they said that they don't care that they would love me no matter who I brought home. As long as they weren't drug addicts, drug dealers, or criminals. Trina doesn't even care that I'm bisexual.

I go up to my room and start doing homework. It takes me some time about two hours. Mainly, because I wasn't totally focused because, my mind was elsewhere so I put in my earphones and put it to full volume. After a couple of songs my ringtone blazes in my ears. I look to see who interrupted my music to see a text from Jade.

Jade: Hey Tori

Me: You're not getting an answer Jade

Jade: Oh c'mon Vega. I can't even believe I'm even interested

Me: You're just gonna use it against me

Jade: Maybe if you give me a name now I might not

Me: Ha yeah right

Jade: Just spill it Vega

Me: Well look at the time gotta go to school in the morning bye

Jade: WTF! Its only 9:00

Me: Ok I gotta go eat

Jade: Whatever I will find out.

And with that I tossed my phone on the bed and went downstairs. I saw everyone sitting down at the table eating pizza and a box was already empty. "Why didn't anyone come to tell me?" I asked. Instantly my parents looked to Trina.

"Sorry, sis, but that's what you get for slamming my door." She said looking at me dead in the eyes.

"I saved you two slices, honey." Said my wonderful mother. God I love her.

"Thanks mom." I said then glaring at Trina briefly.

After dinner, I showered and got ready for school and got ready for bed. I checked my phone and it was now 11:00. I see three text messages all from Jade.

10:00 Jade: Tori can you pretty please tell me.

10:27 Jade: Ok that was the one and only nice text you're getting.

10:49 Jade: You will regret not answering me tomorrow Vega.

Was I scared by that last text? Slightly, yes. Who am I kidding? I was freaking terrified. The things Jade could do were down, right evil. She did things that hurt physically and mentally. Sleep didn't find me easily that night, but it did find me eventually.

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The wonderful show of Victorious is not owned by me.**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. It truly inspired me to write this chapter. Please enjoy!**

**(Jade's POV)**

I awoke to the same screaming and shouting I heard almost every morning. If you are no longer I love with someone why stay? I would understand if you were trying to work something out but, this just wasn't the case. My mom is who I favor. She always cares but, she doesn't always support me. My dad on the other hand doesn't care. He never understands me. He always finds something wrong in anything I do. He doesn't even bother to show up to any of my concerts or plays. He doesn't even read my scripts. I mean my mom hasn't been there much either but, I can at least remember her going to one play. "No one is forcing you to stay, Robert!" My mom screeched. "You can't kick me out, Lauren! I'm the one that provides for this family!" My dad countered. "Oh please, you're hardly ever around, probably sleeping with some whore. Do you even remember the last time you paid a fucking bill in this house!" my mom replied. I tuned them out like I do every other day. My dad was this big time lawyer and my mom was a doctor. They are both very successful. But, neither of them have time for me. They hardly ever acknowledge my existence but, I got everything I wanted. So it was perfectly fine that they were ignoring me. Right? Well it was certainly right for them but, quite the opposite for me. Even though I got all the material objects I ever wanted it was never enough. Because of the fact that they were just materials and all I really needed was love. Love is not an object, love isn't a material possession. No, love is when someone genuinely cares about you. What I have with my friends is love, I think. Cat is my best friend and she cares about me. What Beck and I have is love. Vega is not a friend, she is merely an acquaintance. Maybe not even that. She tries so hard to be close to me. Sure I went to her when Beck and I broke up. Why did I go to her and not Cat? Probably because I knew Cat would basically treat me like a little child that needed to be nurtured while, Tori on the other hand would tell me what I needed. She told me to get back up and fight for what I wanted. At the time I wanted Beck. I still do and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Don't I?

I pushed the thought from my head got dressed, grabbed my coffee and headed out the door with my parents still bickering. Hollywood Arts the school where dreams come true. Oh how I hated that slogan. But I loved going to the school. It was my escape to all my troubles at home. This is where my ideas came to life. It's where I can be myself. People always notice me whether it's out of fear or they are my friends people see me. I was the first of my friends to arrive. So I got my notebooks and stuff for my next class. As I close my scissor decorated locker I saw a very attractive Canadian with flowing hair. "Hey babe." He said with a wide smile.

"Hi Beck." I said giving him a peck on the lips. Cat, Andre, and Robbie walk in at the same time. I guess they all met up in the parking lot or something. "Hey losers." I remarked with a slight grin. I did like these annoying people I called friends.

"Hello to you to Jade." Said Andre. Then he greeted Beck and they started talking about basketball and hockey. Why did these guys like sports so much? Why do guys like sports so much in general? I will never understand. Little Miss Tori walked in and sped past us quickly saying hi. I wondered what was up. Then I remembered my little threat from the previous night and decided I would wait until our last class together to execute my plan. Mainly because I hadn't devised one yet but, evil comes easy to me so it shouldn't be too hard. The bell rang and I hugged Beck and decided to walk in to class after Tori so I could torture her throughout the day.

To my luck there was an empty seat next to Tori. We were in a corner of the room. She acted as if she didn't see me but, I knew how to draw her in. "Good morning, Tori." I said cheerfully and she slowly picked her head up from her book and smiled.

"Good morning, Jade." She seemed relieved but if she only knew what game I was playing. Sure Tori's a good person but, she's always happy and shit. How can someone be that damn happy all the time. It's not human. I occasionally glanced at her throughout class with a slight smirk. When the bell rang she got up and walked out of class. God she was beautiful. She has long flowing brown hair and killer curves. Wait what the hell are you thinking, West. I pushed the thought as far back as possible. You can't think of her like that I told myself this over and over until I believed it. I have a fantastic boyfriend and he loves me and I love him.

Beck walked me to my next class. We were talking but, he seemed distant. His eyes were spaced out and his responses to me consisted of: yeahs and sures. When I told him I love you he said love you too. That one conversation was stuck in my mind until lunch.

I looked to our group's usual table and I didn't see Beck. He was always there before me, waiting for me so he could put his arm around me. I got a burrito and walked as calmly as I could towards the table. Thank god I'm an actress and good at disguising what I'm thinking because if I wasn't I would probably look like shit. "Hi guys. Do you happen to know where Beck is?" they all shook their heads no. I don't know why I'm getting so paranoid. He's a good guy. He wouldn't do anything stupid mainly because he knows the consequences. He must've texted Andre a couple of minutes later because Andre said, "He had to go to an audition for a small movie role." I couldn't believe he didn't tell me. I was slightly hurt but, quickly covered it up. Vega caught me though and kept studying me. I tried my hardest to stay cool but, it was too late she was on to me.

"I understand the visions now, I think. You will all pull each other's name out of a hat and act like that person for a week. That means taking their schedule and referring to yourself as them. You will be able to go to your own homes but, you will not be yourself there." said our insane teacher Mr. Sikowitz. All I was hoping was that I didn't get Robbie, Cat or Tori. I can't be that damn happy. "But to cut down on the weirdness only girls will pick girls and guys will pick guys. The catch is if you choose your own name your off the hook." Well that eliminated Robbie. Now I'll either be a crazy person or someone who's the complete opposite of me or I'll be me. "Now anyone wanna opt out?" Of course we all wanted to take part in Sikowitz's crazy challenge/assignment so no one raised their hands. "Good." He said.

Robbie chose first and he got to be Beck. Andre chose himself, which meant that my Beck had to be Robbie. Now it was the girls turn to choose. Cat chose first and lucky for her she got to be herself. Then Tori got to be me, which meant that my worst fear came true and I had to be Tori Vega. "Ok my glorious little students starting Monday of next week you will be the person you have chosen. I want you to spend the rest of the week studying your choice. Seeing what is her/his likes and dislikes." Ring! "Good luck, my students." Great not only did I have to be Vega for a week but, now I have to hang out with her too, just fantastic.

My next class was utterly boring and I spent most of my time thinking about my life starting with my parents. What the hell's wrong with these two people? Always fighting and what not and my dad's always talking about leaving but he never does. Bitch stop talking about leaving and do it. It gets annoying especially when he says shit like, "How will Jade feel about this?" like he even cares. This asshole has never given a damn about me. I'm on the verge of tears in the middle of class so I stop thinking about him. Next I move on to Mr. Beck Oliver. My boyfriend and he's truly my best friend. I mean yeah there's Cat but, Beck knows me better than anyone on this planet. He cares about me; he cares about what I have to say and always listens. Even though we fight we always work things out. But lately he's been different. For the past couple of weeks he's been busier. We've had less and less communication. But everything will work itself out in the end. Now on to Tori, she's always helpful and now I have to watch what she does until Monday and then mimic her for a week. Yay I get to be happy and cheerful for an entire week. It won't be that bad. She can't be happy all the time right. Then again the only time I've seen her sad was when I poured coffee on her head. So, yeah this chick was always a ray of sunshine. On to my final topic my sexuality. It's like I'm holding a talk show with myself in my head right now. I could be crazy but, I'm not just bored, very, very bored. Anyway I think I'm straight… or maybe I'm bi. I mean I find some girls attractive like but, does that make me a homosexual. I don't find Tori attractive at all. Ok maybe I do but that's completely irrelevant to the point I'm trying to make here. Fine I'll say it I'm bisexual. I know it and believe Beck has a hunch but, being my boyfriend he never asked. Then again the only girl I've ever thought about "in that way" is Vega. Don't get me wrong the girl is downright gorgeous. I hope people realize there's more to her than just those cheek bones. Ring! The bell interrupted my thoughts and I realized I had to go to my next class and see the girl I was just thinking about.

Tori was about to late not that I cared or not where she was or anything. She came into class with a sullen look on her face. "What's wrong, Tor?" I asked.

"Noth-" she started

"Oh I don't really care I just thought that the right thing to do was ask." I said smirking. Her frown only increased as I said it. I'm not gonna lie I felt a little bad. "Ok Vega, tell me what's up." Just as she opened her mouth the substitute teacher cut her off, "No talking until after your assignment." That damn assignment took us three minutes and we went to the same place that we were in yesterday. "Ok so explain the face, Vega."

"Well Trina is refusing to take me home and I'm too scared to walk." She said with the same frown. It was really starting to make me angry. I mean I don't like to see people upset unless I cause the pain.

"Why don't you take the bus?" I asked innocently.

"Because buses are slow and strange people ride the bus." She said.

"Strange how, Tori?" I asked

"Like weird people. They scare me." She said looking at me.

"More than I do, Vega?" I asked curious of her answer.

"Jade, I'm not scared of you." She said grinning.

"Are you sure about that, Vega." I asked slowly.

"Positive, I mean sure your quirky but, you don't really scare me. Sorry if I hurt your feelings sweetheart." Now I was getting slightly aggravated with her tone. It was so confident but, I admired that about her. Not many people would stand their ground against me even Beck would back down sometimes. So I must say I was impressed even though she was most likely dying inside.

"No feelings hurt here, Tori." Then I put my hand on her thigh. "But I will warn you to be careful of what you say to me." I squeezed harder with every word enough to hurt but not cause any real damage. I looked in her eyes and say she had them closed shut and her mouth was clenched. As I released she slowly opened her eyes. "You okay, Vega."

"Yes, Jade, very much so." She said through her teeth.

"Good because that's all I want is for you to be safe." I said with a concerned look.

"Thank you, Jadey, that really means a lot to me." She was now smiling a lot and that was the Tori remembered.

"Damnit, Vega, I told you to never call me that. I even gave you a fucking warning!" I said getting angrier with every word. Since we were in the back of the class again I could do whatever I wanted to her as long as I kept her quiet.

"I told you, Jade; I am not scared of you." She said getting very cocky now. So I grabbed her and slowly leaned in, with every second I got closer and closer. I could hear her heart racing by now. I let out a slow breath over her lips then grabbed her sides and pinched hard.

"Aren't you, Vega? I know as much as you do you're screaming on the inside." She let out a small whimper and I loosened my grip not completely letting go. "Just admit that I scare you and I'll stop." After she didn't immediately say it I tightened again and she let out a yelp of pain.

"Ok Jade you scare me. Just let go please." She said not allowing tears to fall. The girl is strong I give her that. "By the way I'm so getting you back for this."

"I'm interested in how, Vega." I said still smiling from my victory.

The bell rang and I was slow getting out of class. I saw Trina's car gone but, a miss Tori Vega just sitting down at a table. Her head was down and I assumed she was crying. I mean I knew Trina was a bitch but, I never thought she would just leave her sister alone with no ride. What could she possibly be doing that she couldn't just drop Tori home? "C'mon, Tor, I'll drive you home." I said. I couldn't just leave her there. There was no telling what would happen to her out here.

"Huh?" she looked confused. I would have that same look if the girl that hated me offered to take me home so I understood the question.

"I said I'll take you home, Tori." I said very slowly.

"I am not slow Jade I was just a little confused." She said taking obvious offense to my statement. She got up and followed me to my car. "Thank you, Jade"

"Welcome, Tori." I replied. This was going to be one very long ride.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. I appreciate all of them good and bad :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

I walked slowly to Jade's all black Dodge Challenger. I'm not gonna lie I jealous, but that's because I don't have car. Curse Trina! Curse her and her ungrateful, untalented, self. Anyway, getting off topic here, let's get back to me awkwardly starring at Jade. We finally got to her car and I walked around to the passenger's side. I placed my hand on the door handle and let it linger there. "It's a door, Vega. You're supposed to open it." Jade said slowly trying to contain her laughter.

"Well, Jade, let's say something jumps out at me. I'm ready to die even though I know you're more than ready to kill me." I said worriedly.

"Look, Vega, I'm trying to be nice, but if you don't want a ride then….." Jade said while getting in and starting her sleek car.

"No I do. I'm just a little scared." I said in a small voice. "Will I get hurt on this little ride home?" I asked looking at her with puppy dog eyes while batting my lashes.

"Just get in, Tori." she chuckled. I did as I was told and was greeted with a delightful pair of scissors hanging from a lanyard on her rear view mirror.

"Jade, why are these here?" I asked twirling the beautiful blades.

"Because they are my second favorite pair, and I like to keep them close. It makes me feel safe." She said with a straight face like it was fucking normal to keep a pair of scissors in a car.

"Well, if this is your second favorite pair." I said with my hand still on the flat of a blade. "Where do you keep your main weapon of destruction?" She grinned from ear to ear at the question and suddenly I was terrified of the answer. "You know what, I think I'd rather not know." I said and she just slowly lost her smile and shrugged.

"So, Tori, where do you live?" she asked.

"You know good and well where I live, Jade." I answered lost by her question.

"Humor me." She said. I guessed she used a nice enough tone so I played along.

"Take the next right." I said and she went left. "Uhmm that's the wrong right, Jade."

"I know. I'm just taking the long way." Jade glanced at me and smirked. I knew I was in trouble.

"Seriously, Jade, where are you taking me?" I was shouting inside. She could kill me within seconds. Sure I would put up a fight. It may not be a good one, but I would fight. But she had been nice to me lately, so I had a sliver of hope that I would live.

"Just sit back relax and enjoy the ride, Tor." She answered with that wicked grin still plastered on her beautiful face.

After a few minutes of torturing silence I had to break it. "How's life, Jade."

"What the hell, Tori?! What kind of question is that?" Jade responded.

"One about your life, Jade." I said unfazed by her response.

"It's boring and exciting, different and the same." She said with a straight face.

"What kind of answer is that?" I asked slightly annoyed that she didn't give me a straight answer.

"On that you didn't want to hear." She said smugly.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so damn difficult 24/7?" I asked surprised by my own tone.

"Because it's really fun to mess with you." She chuckled.

"It's only fun one way, Jade." I mumbled putting my head down.

"Get out!" She said. Her face was as serious as death.

"Why? What did I do?" I thought I was going to need a hospital. Then her sinister smile returned.

"See its fun. But seriously get out, because we have finally arrived. She said pointing to a restaurant that read The Great Wok. A Chinese place that just opened not too long ago. I exited the car first and lightly closed the door not wanting to upset Jade. I wanted to keep Jade in good spirits, because when she wasn't she could literally turn your world upside down.

Jade is quite the conundrum. It's like she has two different sides. When she was around some authority figures, and by that I meant people she respected keep in mind we are talking about very few people, she was all sweet and respectful. Yet, when around pretty much everyone else she was anything but nice.

We got inside and walked up to the matradee. "Table for two please." Jade said with a smile.

"Sure, may I have your name?" asked the pretty lady before grabbing a pen.

"Jade West." She said still smiling.

"I'll get you a seat as soon as possible, Ms. West." said the nice woman. We sat down and the bench was a little crowded so Jade was pressed up against me. Her right leg rubbing against my left it was driving me crazy. I wish I was with her. I wish Beck didn't make her happy. I wish she was mine. I wish I could tell her how I felt, but I can't. No matter how many times I attempt to work up the courage I can't. No matter how many times my heart says yes. My brain will always say no you can't, but one day I will. One day I will tell Jade how I feel. One day I will shout it to the world. I, Victoria Vega, will announce for all to hear that I love Jade West. But as for now I'll stay quiet and have fun on this beautiful day.

"Ms. West?" our server had come and we both stood. "Follow me." She said. We obeyed and followed the woman to a nice little booth. We sat on opposite sides. Our menus were handed to us and we both ordered water to drink. The little lady gave us some time to figure out what we wanted to eat. I stole a few looks at Jade over the top of my menu. Her hair was gorgeous. Today she decided that it would have a purple streak and it looked perfect.

"Do you see anything that interests you, Tori?" Jade asked. I wanted to say yeah you do, but I held my tongue.

"The sweet and sour pork looks pretty good." I stated. "What about you? See anything you like?" I was hoping she would say "I like you Vega." But that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm not really sure." As she scrunched her forehead and she looked so cute. I mean deep in thought. I did not say cute.

"Maybe you should try the gong bao chicken." I offered.

"You're just saying that because you want it, but I guess I'll get it anyway" She stated.

"That's not true." She glared at me with a look that said bullshit. "Okay fine I just want a taste, Jade." I said under my breath, but she still heard me and she let out an almost silent laugh.

"Are you two ready to order?" Our server asked.

I decided to be bold and order for both of us. "Yes ma'am. I'll have the sweet and sour pork and she shall have the gong bao chicken." I smirked at Jade as I finished. She really hates when people do things for her. She's very independent.

She just took a sip of her water. "Really, Vega, water not Coke or Sprite, but wet tasteless water." She said.

"Water is very good for you, Jade." Was my only reply to her statement.

"Whatever you say, Tori." She said as she waved me off. "While we wait can you sing a song?"

"Nope according to you I'm not talented and I don't belong in Hollywood Arts." I stated.

"I never once said that. My only comment to you getting in was that you didn't have to audition like the rest of us. You simply sang at showcase, the biggest performance of the year, and got in." She said and she sounded jealous. But anyway, please sing."

"How about you be nice to me for a week, and I'll think about it." I replied.

"That's not how this works, Tor." She replied.

"But that's how it's going to be, West." I countered becoming bolder with every word.

"Okay, fine, Vega. I accept your little challenge." She said defeated.

Wait, did I seriously just win an argument with Jade? Like seriously someone has to mark this in the history books, because I do believe Jade hasn't lost an argument ever. But I have this haunting feeling that I should watch my back.

Our waitress came and gave us our food. We expressed her our thanks and she was on her merry way.

"Jade, I have an idea." I said

"What is it, Tori?" She said after swallowing.

"You can eat half of your food and I'll eat half of mine. Then, we switch." I answered.

"Fine, Tor." She said. I was extremely happy that I was getting my way tonight. I enjoyed the rest of the dinner. Jade insisted on paying the bill, but I wouldn't let her and we split everything in half including the tip.

On our way home Jade had turned on the radio and we sang various songs mainly pop, hip hop and R&B. Just in case you didn't know Jade is a wonderful singer. I believe that she could make it in the music business, but she insists in being an actress and/or director. I say she could do all three at once, but of course she doesn't listen to me.

"Do you remember when Sikowitz forced us to go on a date?" Jade asked breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah and those two obnoxious boys were determined to take us home." I said laughing.

"Then we completely killed their hopes and fantasies when we sang "Take a Hint." She replied with a warm smile.

"Oh my God yes. I felt a little bad for them though. They looked so lonely with their heads down and on the verge of tears." I said slightly smirking. "Don't you think we were a little hard on them?"

"Well, Vega, you're going to have to grow a backbone and become a little colder if you're going to be imitating me for a week." She said deviously.

"Oh, yeah….. It kind of slipped my mind. But, you're going to have to be a hell of a lot nicer if you're going to imitate me, right?" I said mocking her tone.

"I thought today was a good start." She said as we reached my house.

"Yeah, Jade, it truly was." I agreed with a slight grin. "I really had a good time. Thanks, Jade."

"Welcome, Tori." Then she backed out of the driveway and was on her way home.

I unlocked the door and walked into the house. "Where were you?" My mom asked. I wasn't surprised or anything I just jumped and dropped my keys and started stuttering.

"Well uhmm, ah, uhmm, Trina left me at school and Jade took me out to dinner for some reason that I still don't know and then took me here. It was only 9:30 why was she giving me the third degree? Trina has certainly come home way later than this doing God knows what and was never questioned once. I would bet that she has gotten drunk and gotten a few D.U.I's, and maybe, just maybe, lost her virginity. But whatever at least my mom cared enough about me to stay up later than everyone else and worry. I was touched.

"Well you could have at least called, Tor. I was worried sick." She said as she held me tight.

"I would have, but my phone is in Trina's car." I told her. "Speaking of cars and such can I have my own?" I asked innocently.

"No, Tori." She said for maybe the 100th time in my life.

"Why not?" I asked pouting like a five year old.

"Because…" she answered. Then she went upstairs and into her comfortable bed. Did that one word solve everything? It certainly presents way more questions than it answered, but I decided to push the thought from my mind and reflect on what started out a pretty horrible day and turned into one of the best nights of my life. I grabbed my blue and black pajamas and went to the bathroom to shower. When I got out I brushed my teeth, walked to my soft mattress with its red comforter and feel asleep.

_My mind was racing and my heart felt like it was about to burst through my chest. Her kisses trailed from my lips to my neck. She stayed there for a while and sucked lightly, but hard enough to leave her mark. She continued to my collarbone and it felt magical. It was electric. Each place she touched sent a shockwave straight to my core. I loved it. I cherished it. I hoped that it would never end. Her kisses left my body shaking. Without warning she reached behind me and snatched off my black, laced bra. I only hoped that she didn't damage it as it was one of my favorites. I didn't have much time to think of the fabric because she soon went to work on my soft mounds. She massaged my right breast with her hand while she kissed every inch of my left. She slowly flicked the hardening nipple with her skilled tongue. She then proceeded to do the same with its twin. Circling my areola and killing me with her soft eyes._

_She then had returned to my lips. Her breath was like a cloud that caressed me into a trance. "Are you ready, Vega?" she asked seductively while running her right hand up and down my torso. I simply nodded not being able to trust my voice at the moment. Her soft ruby red lips travelled down the center of my body and she stopped at the top of my black panties. "Wow, Tori, you seem to have a slight problem here." She said looking at my very wet underwear. "Do you want me to take care of that?" She asked. Once again I nodded. Jade took off the very thin fabric in a matter of seconds not needing my assistance. _

_She spread my legs and journeyed to my center very slowly kissing my inner legs each time getting closer and closer to my sex. I was whimpering as she circled my clit with her practiced tongue never touching the throbbing nub. "Tell me want you want, Tor." She said with her sea green eyes piercing my chocolate brown ones. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. "I want you inside me right now!" I demanded._

"_As you wish." She responded before pushing her tongue into me._

"_Damn, Jade." I moaned while weaving my fingers through her raven black hair._

Everything faded and I awoke with a start. I was sweating and panting hard. I'm guessing that my dream had crossed into reality, because my panties were now ruined. As I looked around my bed I saw my sheets in disarray. I wished that my crazy fantasy happened in reality, but wishing only gets you so far in life. I got a new set of sheets and changed my bed. Then I grabbed a set of clothes and headed to the shower. Once I got out I took care of my necessities hair, make-up, etc.

I proceeded downstairs to get my daily dose of coffee. As I practically ran to the kitchen I heard my mom going out the front door.

"Hold on for just a moment." I heard her say to whoever she was on the phone with. "Honey, there is fresh coffee on the counter." Then she closed the door behind her before quickly reopening it. "Oh and you have no school today and I love you. Bye." She said before leaving for her work as a secretary in a law firm that I truly don't care about.

I poured myself a cup of coffee two creams two sugars before checking my phone. I had one text from Mr. Andre Harris.

Andre: Apparently Sinjin had a little accident in the chemistry lab after school hours and let's just say that it was so bad we have no school for the rest of the week.

Me: Oh my God! Is he ok?

Andre: He'll be fine. Little Miss Worrier surprisingly he had only a few burns considering what happened to the school.

Tori: Maybe I'll pass by later on.

Andre: You do that, Tori.

Tori: Oh no Andre you're not getting off like that. I'm taking you with me.

Andre: Fine, Tor. Talk to you later.

Me: Bye. Andre be ready around 7:30

Andre: Yeah okay whatever.

Me: I'm serious.

When I didn't get a reply the good side of me was saying that he was picking out his clothes for tonight. The practical side of me was saying that he would get ready around five minutes before I would get to his house. Just like every other guy would. Why not do what I say when I say it? Why the hell would you wait?

I started to head back upstairs. Hopefully, I would be able to finish my perfect fantasy. Damn I wish it was real. It sure seemed like it. Her beautiful body gliding over mine, our bodies moving together in a graceful dance, needless to say it was amazing. Why couldn't it be true? Why wasn't she mine? As I was just getting comfortable in my bed I heard a knock at the door. Now who the fuck could this be?

* * *

**A/N: I'll try my best to update once a week, but please don't hold me to that because I've been known to be a procrastinator. **

**Anyway, please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters**

**A/N: I apologize for the late update. Please enjoy! **

"Jade?" Tori said clearly surprised by my presence.

"No, Tori, it's fucking Bigfoot." I said as evenly as I could as I stepped into her home.

"Why are you here, Jade?" She said puzzled and I have to say it was quite the amusing sight.

"Well, we kind of have that assignment from Sikowitz so I thought I would stop by, but if you don't want me here…" I trailed off slowly walking towards the door.

"No! Wait, it's nothing like that. You can stay. I was just surprised that you came here willingly." She said very quickly. I knew she wouldn't let me leave. Not like I was going anywhere anyway.

"Fine, Vega, I guess I'll stay." I said while plopping on the soft velvet sofa.

"But, seriously Jade, why are you here? I'm sure I'm not first on your list of people to hang with. Especially since there's no school." She asked.

It was a hell of a question, one I didn't have an answer for. I mean I guess I came here because I had nowhere else to go not even to my boyfriend. Beck has been staying away from me. It was if he was purposefully distancing himself from me. But maybe there's a reason he's not getting close to me. I don't remember doing anything wrong, but sometimes I just don't associate myself with everyone. Maybe I'm rubbing off on him. Sure I can force myself to believe this. Even though I'm completely neglecting the fact that Beck always talks about his problems.

"The reason isn't important, Vega. The fact that I'm here is important." I said looking her in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I guess that's a fair point, Jade." She replied.

"What do you have planned for today?" I asked

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" she scrunched her brow.

"I took you out to dinner last night. Therefore, you have to take me out somewhere today." I answered.

"Yeah, uhmm, I appreciate you taking me out last night, but today I just really want to rest." As if to prove her point she stretched out on the couch opposite of me.

"I didn't give you a choice, Vega, and quite frankly I don't give a flying fuck what you want to do today. You have an obligation to take me somewhere and I know you will because you can't deny me a thing." My little rant left Tori speechless and her mouth was hanging open. I placed two fingers under her chin and closed her jaws before sitting next to her.

"So, Tori, where are we going?" I asked with my signature smirk.

"A place." She said mildly.

"What kind of place, Tori?" I asked holding my temper.

"You know that place with the chairs and tables." She said calmly.

"I need you to be a little more specific, because there are a lot of places with tables and chairs." I said through gritted teeth.

"You know the place with air and stuff." She said smiling her perfect smile.

"Fine, Tori, don't tell me, but just know that where ever we go it better be somewhere good." I said facing her.

"As long as the place has air what more do you need?" she replied while removing hair from her eyes.

"You know you act like Cat sometimes." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said imitating the red head.

Tori got up and strolled towards the stairs and slowly started walking up. "Unless you want me in your room and go through your stuff you will keep your ass down here." I said as I turned my attention to my phone.

"I just have some homework I need to finish from yesterday. If I bring it down here would you help me?" She had asked so sweetly and her eyes were shimmering with hope.

"Not on your life, Tori." I noticed that her eyes lost all hope and shattered at my words. Normally I don't care about anyone's feelings, especially Tori's, but I guess everyone deserves a break every once and a while. "Just go get the damn work, Tori. I guess if I help you we will finish faster and the faster we finish the quicker you can repay your debt."

I had hoped to finish help her work in maybe 30 minutes, an hour tops. If I only what she called "a little bit of homework" would take hours even with two people working on it.

"Tor, why the hell do you have so much work?" This chick had four textbooks, three workbooks, and countless sheets of paper placed across the living room floor."

"About 80 percent of it is homework and 20 percent is bonus." She said while reading. I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing her glasses and she looked incredibly sexy…. And smart. Let's not forget brains before beauty, right?

"Why the hell are you doing bonus assignments if you have a fucking 4.0?" Excuse my language, but it really doesn't make any sense to me. Fucking overachiever.

"Well, I do bonus just in case my grade drops because of a bad grade on a test or something. I just really don't want a B." She said glumly.

"Do you have any idea how many students would be thrilled to have a B on their report card?" I said flustered.

"Say's the Goth with the 4.0." she replied.

"Say's the Latina with the soon to be black eye." Chuckling at her facial expression as I knew I would never hurt Tori, physically that is. On top of that she's too pretty and my hand would really hurt afterwards.

30 minutes passed by and it seemed like we barely even started this damned work. It's really starting to piss me off. How does one even look at this shit and say "hey I feel like doing this today." I guess it wasn't all bad though Tori and I started talking and making jokes. Unlike most beautiful people she could actually hold a conversation. Most, including Beck on occasion just stared at my body and nodded to whatever I was saying. She actually listened and comprehended my words and made an intelligent response.

"Wow, Tori, you show your guests tremendous hospitality. You offer drinks and food and make sure they're always comfortable. You should really consider managing a hotel if your singing career doesn't take off." I guess she registered my sarcasm very quickly because she walked to the kitchen and tossed me some Doritos and a bottle of Dasani. She even threw a pillow at me as she came back into the room before she sat down Indian style and answered more questions.

"Finally I'm done." Tori declared as she threw her pencil across the room. All I could think was yay after four bloody hours we were done.

"It's about time, Vega. It only took a couple of hours." I said as Tori grabbed her fuchsia jacket and handed me my black leather one.

"C'mon, Jade." Tori said getting her purse and my keys. I followed her to my car. She went to the driver's side got in and started it.

"Uhmm, Vega, what are you doing?" She looked so giddy behind the wheel.

"Driving you to lunch." She said showing me her license.

"You?" she nodded. "Drive?" she nodded again. "My Car?" I asked pointing to myself.

"Yes, Jade, I shall be driving your wonderful car to Nozu for lunch." She declared with conviction.

"You must be out of your fucking mind, Vega." I said shaking my head.

"No, I am very much within my mind. I have my license as you can see and I have already made up my mind to take you to lunch and dinner." Tori retorted.

"Why are you taking me to both lunch and dinner? Not that I'm complaining or anything." I was glad to be getting two meals, but I'm naturally curious.

"Well, West, dinner is for taking me out last night and lunch is for helping me do homework for four straight hours without complaining." She said grinning.

"I swear, Vega, if you call me one more name that's not JADE I will seriously hurt you." Even though we both very knew that I wouldn't.

"But you call me Vega all the time." She protested.

"That's because it's my job to annoy you and it's your job to not make me upset. Is that all clear?" Yes, I'm cocky and aggressive so what.

"Yes, Jade, it's all clear. Now may I please drive your super amazing car?" When she said heard it I could have sworn she used a hint of sarcasm, but I decided to let it go.

"Alright, fine but I swear if you scratch my car I'll-"

"I'll never see the light of day or the dark of night again, yeah, yeah, whatever." I cannot believe this girl just cut me off.

I went to the passenger's side, opened the door and got into the passenger's seat of MY car. Tori shifted the gear shift to reverse and slowly backed out of the driveway in MY car. Did I mention that the car was MINE? I'm sorry I'm just very possessive.

As we got on the freeway Tori's hand inched closer and closer to the stereo.

"Keep your hand away from my damn radio, Tori." I said as I grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand back to her.

"Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." She said as she didn't adhere to my comment and turned on the radio. I have got to admit that this girl has backbone. She could be ready for Sikowitz's assignment right now.

"You are just lucky that this song doesn't sound horrible." I looked to my phone instead of the stereo for time. It happened to be 3:30. Great, just great, I had lost half of my day and those hours will never be returned to me. On top of that I had only spoken to one person today, Tori. The person that I hated the most, the person that got under my skin, the person that just aggravated the hell out of me and right back in. Tori Vega, the girl that I believe should have never gotten into Hollywood Arts like she did no matter how much she deserved it. But now, I wouldn't say that I hate her. I most certainly don't like her, but I don't hate her either. Today wasn't all bad though. In all honesty I thought she was a pretty cool person. (Just as a reminder if you tell her I said that you will be six feet under.)

"So, Tori, are you gonna tell me who your crush is now?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" She said sounding confused.

"Don't you dare play stupid with me, Tori, I distinctly remember you telling me that you would tell me the name of your little crush." I said smirking.

"No, if I remember correctly, which I do, you said that I would tell you willingly or you would force it out of me." She said looking straight ahead.

"It truly doesn't matter to me as long as I receive an answer." I said flatly.

"Well, I was wondering. How would you force it out of me?" she asked wryly.

"That's one answer that you never want to know. So, will you give me an answer?" I asked growing impatient.

"Nope, I think that I will take my chances." She said with a slight grin.

"Damnit, Vega, just give me a name!" I demanded.

"Awww, is Jade getting upset?" She said talking to me like I was five.

"Fuck you, Tori." I said laughing off her comment. "It's either the name of the one you admire or that precious little book of yours."

"What little book are you talking about?" She asked.

"Your diary." I said fishing for an answer.

"I don't keep a diary, Jade." She replied looking at me as we stopped at a red light.

"So what is it?" I said baiting her.

"It's something very personal to me." She cursed herself as soon as she said it.

"So, it must be your songbook, right?" I asked grinning.

"Uhmm, would you look at that beautiful view." Tori said while pointing out the window. "It's simply breathtaking."

"Stop trying to distract me, Tori. Did I get it right?" I asked raising my pierced eyebrow.

"Yes, Jadelyn, you got it correct, but you are not seeing that book in the near future." She responded.

"Please, Tori, I'll be super nice to you." I said in my southern belle voice.

"I do not talk like that and besides, Jade, we both know that you're lying." She replied.

"Well, yes I am, but we both know that I'll get that damn book one day so why not just give it to me now?" I asked.

"Because it's so much fun watching you try." So this was all just some game to her. Well she definitely has a lot more backbone than I originally thought.

She turned up the radio and we started to sing along to the tune. Tori is a very talented singer. She seemed to be barely trying. When she sang all the notes came out effortlessly and in perfect pitch. I envied that about her. She was just too good. We continued to sing until a rap song came on, one to which Tori knew all the words. As she completed verse after verse I stared at her in awe. When the song ended and died down, I turned the radio down and glared at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Yes I listen to rap. Not all of it is complete garbage you know. Are you staring at me like that because it looks like I'm a "goody two shoes" that I can't listen to it, or is it because I'm a pop singer?" She asked.

"No, nothing like that, it's just that I was a little surprised is all." I said quickly covering my emotions.

"By the way that was a B.O.B song called Out of My Mind which features Nicki Minaj. A lot of his songs have meanings other than sex, money, and drugs. So he's pretty good. Nicki Minaj on the other hand is a little, uhmm, eccentric." She said. This chick never ceased to amaze me.

"Maybe I'll listen to him sometime."

We had arrived at Nozu and stepped through the brightly colored front doors. I walked behind Tori, watching as the beautiful Latina swayed her hips from side to side. Damnit, Jade, stop it. You have got to stop looking at her like that. How many times do I have to tell myself that? Seriously, once should have been enough, but no, I'm Jade and I have to be difficult with everyone including myself.

"What will it be today? Oh, it's you two." Mrs. Lee said in disgust. "Are you here to take my daughter and leave her hanging in the rafters again?"

"We cannot express how sorry we are, but we just got caught up in the moment and kind of left the building." I tried to explain. "She eventually got down though."

"Yeah at 2:37 a.m.!" the lady exclaimed.

"At any rate, we are ready to order." I said a little snarky.

"What the fuck will you have?" she asked.

"Well, I'll take the tempura roll and my friend here will take the spicy tuna roll, please." I said in a harsh tone, but I did say please and please is the magic word.

"I'll be back with your orders. Hopefully, I don't spit in them." And I thought I was a bitch.

"Should we do a little karaoke today, Jade?" Tori asked as we waited for our orders.

"I don't really feel like it right now, and I have a feeling that lady doesn't want us here." I answered.

"At least I know where I'm taking you for dinner tonight." She tapped her phone quickly as if she were spreading news about an emergency.

"Where?" I inquired.

"You'll see." I had asked a small, one word question. I thought that it deserved a proper answer, but apparently Ms. Vega hade thought differently.

Our sushi was brought to us and it took us around 30 minutes to finish our meal. We stayed at the restaurant for a while and Tori decided that we should go shopping for each other's clothes that we would be wearing for the following week. I didn't disagree with her I thought it would be amusing to see Tori dressed like me. You know clad in all black clothes, black hair dye with a nice pink streak in it. What would she pick out for me? I was terrified of the answer.

I picked up my keys as we headed out of the building. Tori raced me to my car and by the time I caught up she was already standing on the driver's side next to the door. As I looked down I saw her arm extended and an open hand.

"Nope, you said that you were driving to lunch and dinner and that's what we agreed to. Therefore, I am driving us to the mall." She looked saddened, but I blamed all that on her. She should have accounted for mall time. "Since it was your idea I'll let you decide where we go." After I said it her eyes lit up instantly.

"First J.C. Penny's, second Macy's and last but not least Dillards." These three places were not my favorite, but I did let her choose and I never go back on my word.

We hit all three stores in what Tori called record time, but considering it took damn near two hours I completely disagreed. We drove back to Tori's place so that we could get changed for what she called an amazing dinner. I always keep extra clothes in my car just in case I didn't feel like returning home on any particular night.

I pulled into her driveway and exited my car and walked into her humble abode. Meanwhile, I had circled around to the back of my car to the trunk. I popped it open and grabbed my duffle bag.

"I hope there isn't a body in that bag." Mr. David Vega said as I entered the house.

"Not this time, sir, only various articles of clothing." I said with a warm smile.

"Where are you two headed tonight?" The way he asked the question made it sound like Tori and I were an item. Which we certainly were not.

"I have no idea, sir. Your daughter refuses to tell me." I said considering the possible places that the Latina could drive me.

"Well, I guess you should go get dressed. The faster you do, the quicker you'll know where you are going." Then he sat down and turned his head towards the television screen. He was completely engrossed in the Los Angeles Lakers game, which they were losing.

I marched up the stairs and considered barging into Tori's bedroom. Then I thought better of it and politely knocked.

"Come in." She responded quickly. I followed the command and opened the door.

"What will you be wearing tonight?" I asked.

"You'll see later. Anyway, I'll change in the bathroom and you can get dressed in here." With that the door was closed behind her.

I put on a lavender tee shirt and black pants along with my signature leather jacket. I brushed through my hair, applied my make up, and stared in the mirror until I thought I looked sufficient. Then I sat on Tori's bed and waited. As I scanned her room I noticed that it didn't have the four bright yellow walls I envisioned it would have. Instead the walls were a nice dark blue and it was a nice contrast with her ruby red sheets. She also had a nice collection of Cd's that lined her left wall and movies on her right.

I heard and felt my phone vibrate and saw that Vega had texted me.

Tori: Come down stairs

Me: Why didn't you just come back to your room?

Tori: Just get your ass down here without asking all these fucking questions!

I didn't respond I just devised a simple plan, grabbed my stuff and stealthily headed down the steps. When I reached the bottom I saw that Tori's back was still to me. So, I did as any sane person would and pulled out my trusty scissors, got down on all fours and slowly crawled up behind Tori.

"Don't you ever curse at me again in your life. Do you understand?" With my scissors against here neck I understood why it took hey so long to respond.

"Yes, Jade, I understand." I put the scissors back in their rightful place. "Do you like?" She asked as she stood.

"You look alright." I said dryly hiding my smile. The truth was the girl was gorgeous, even though she was wearing a white V-neck, blue jeans, and a denim jacket. In return she looked me up and down and didn't comment on my attire. She only smiled.

"You ready to go?" She asked snatching up my keys.

"Of course I am."

Once we were well on the way she started talking. "Okay, so, I invited Andre, Robbie, Trina, Cat, and Beck. Except Beck said that he had to stay home to take care of his mother because she's sick, and Trina didn't want to spend the night with my friends."

"We are not friends, Tori." I stated.

"Oh, come on Jade, I doubt you would let someone you hated drive your car." She said.

"I guess not, but we are not friends." I repeated stubbornly.

"Please, Jade." She said with a sweet face.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked changing the subject.

"I only tell my friends." Well at least I tried to change the subject.

"Fine, Tori, we can be friends." I said moving the conversation.

"Do you mean it, Jade?" She asked seriously.

"Yes, Vega, I swear you seriously act like Caterina sometimes. Now, tell me where we're going." I demanded.

"Karaoke Dokie! Look we are here!" she exclaimed.

Sure enough we were outside the popular teen hangout. I smiled at Tori's choice of dinner. I take her to a nice restaurant and she takes me here. It wasn't bad just different. We walked through the doors and saw our friends sitting and talking at a table.

"Andre! You can at least save some buffalo nuggets for the rest of us." Tori joked.

"Sorry, Tor, they are just so damn good." Andre said as he pushed another one of the bites into his mouth.

"Yeah whatever." She replied.

Apparently, Tori and I were late because all of our friends had sung already. Even Robbie and Rex performed a song.

"We have time for one more song, any takers?" the MC said with a microphone in hand. I got up and took Tori by the hand.

"We would like to do a duet please." I grinned at Tori's shocked face.

We sang and the crowd erupted. They were in awe and although I don't want to admit it Tori and I had chemistry on stage. I can't really explain it we just click out there. I didn't think that it was possible, but as the song ended the claps and cheers rose even louder than before. Tori and I took a bow, said our goodbyes to our friends and went home.

Hardly any words were expressed on the ride to Tori's house. We both kind of just let the goodness of the day sink in. Yeah, she made me do four hours of homework during a mini break from school, but other than that it was a nice day.

"Thanks, Tori, I had fun." I said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Are you being for real?" She asked.

"Well, I don't regret knocking on your door this morning." I answered as I walked around to the driver's side.

"Drive safe." Tori said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I backed out. When I got home I quickly showered then checked my phone. All I saw was one text from my boyfriend.

Beck: I would love to see you tomorrow around 9:00 gonna sleep in. Love you babe.

I didn't text back, but I was most definitely going to his trailer. I put my head to my pillow and fell asleep almost instantly from exhaustion.

I awoke and on instinct checked my phone. It happened to be 8:00 an hour before he asked me to come, but I had a key so if he was sleeping I would allow myself inside. I quickly got dressed and headed out the door.

I got to Beck's trailer in 15 minutes. I knocked and heard nothing. So I grabbed my key, inserted it into the lock and opened the door. As soon as I did I wished that I hadn't. I wanted my eyes to be wrong. I wanted to wake myself up from the worst dream ever, but it was reality. In front of me I saw two nude figures. One was my now ex-boyfriend, Beckett Oliver. The other was a dark-haired Latina that goes by the name of Trina Vega. To say that I wanted to kill them just set the bar too low. I wanted to torture them and have them suffer slowly, but instead I let out an ear piercing scream and left in tears.

I sped to my home. I broke the speed limit and passed red lights. I didn't care if I lived, in fact I didn't want to live. My reason for living had betrayed me. I wanted to die, because that way I wouldn't have to deal with all the pain I was feeling. I was hurt, hopeless, devastated, and most of all heartbroken. I stormed into the barren house, grabbed my scissors and some of my dad's whisky. I knew he wouldn't miss it and even if he did I would never care. When I got to my room I sat down and allowed all of my emotions to pour out of me.

* * *

**A/N: I strongly recommend that you guys listen to B.O.B I think that he's fairly good.**

**Anyways questions, comments, concerns and ideas are welcome**

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the shows characters**

**A/N: Guys I cannot express how sorry I am for not updating sooner. Hope you guys aren't too upset. Please enjoy! :)**

As I heard the door open and close softly I quietly wished that it was a certain raven haired goddess walking into my home. She didn't have a key, but knowing Jade West she most likely picked the lock. I had not seen her at all yesterday and I silently wanted my Goth friend around. She didn't return any of my calls, texts, or emails, but then again she could be depressed. By now I have to think that everyone has seen her update on The Slap about her and Beck no longer being an item. I'm not going to lie when I saw "Jade West is single" on her wall I was simply ecstatic. Then, I started to think about it. I had no details what so ever on the break up. I didn't know who had broken up with whom, or if it was a mutual agreement. All I knew was that I didn't want Jade to be hurt.

I groggily walked down the nice staircase and saw my sister drinking a bottle of water in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Trina." I said joyfully while grabbing a water bottle for myself.

"Hey, Tor." She replied pulling out her pear phone.

"Did you hear about Jade and Beck?" I asked casually.

"Who hasn't?" she commented still scrolling through her news feed.

"Do you know if they are okay? I mean they were together for a while after all." I asked. I was mostly concerned about Jade of course. I truly didn't and couldn't give a damn about Beck. The guy had one of the prettiest girls on this planet on his arm and somehow, some way the dumb fuck had let her go.

"I think that they are both pretty broken up. However, Beck is incredibly hot and I believe that he'll be fine. I'm a little bit more worried about that psychopathic, Goth chick that you call a friend." She said throwing her bottle I the trashcan.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You are excused, baby sister, for having such a poor choice of friends." She answered quite smugly.

"How the fuck can you say that about her? You don't know her. Yes, Jade can be a little mean sometimes, but she's an overall good person once you actually talk to her." I said grabbing her car keys as I didn't have my own car to drive.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Trina screamed.

"I am going to check on my psychopathic, Goth friend is that okay with you?" I responded matching her voice in volume. I didn't wait for an answer instead I slammed the door in my sister's shocked face.

I knew that was a little rude, and no doubt that Trina would tell my parents about the events that had transpired. To make matters worse she would probably tell the story in her favor, but right now it didn't matter. Right now I have I have a friend that may or may not need my help. That being said I had to clear my head and think about how I would handle the situation. If she didn't need anything how the hell would I play it off? Would I just be like "Hey, Jade, how's your morning" or some bullshit like that that? But, if she needed I would just be the nice, caring, considerate person I am with no playing involved. I planned on taking care of her and give her anything that she needed.

I pulled up to West's home and on first impression I thought it looked okay. Who am I kidding? The place looked more like a mansion fit for 10 rather than a home fit for three. All I could think about was why someone would need all this space. But I calmed my amazed expression and gracefully walked up to the door.

I knocked carefully because I was afraid to hurt the expensive looking door by hitting hit to hard. A brunette opened the door and I presumed that the lady was Jade's mother.

"Who are you?" I didn't like her tone, but I ignored it.

"I'm Tori Vega. I just wanted to see if Jade was home." I responded trying not to let my nerves get to me.

"May I ask why you want to know?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, Mrs. West, I'm a friend of hers and we have a project due Monday. So I was just wondering if I could work with her." I said trying not to strangle the woman in front of me.

"Well, Ms. Vega, you can find my daughter down the hall last door on the right." She stated allowing me into her home.

I walked…. Okay maybe it was more of a jog…. wait no it was more of a sprint to Jade's room. Her mother, while aggravating, terrified me and when her eyes ever locked with mine I felt as if I was being stabbed with daggers. I really felt as if she would kill me on the spot even though she made no attempt to.

I knocked softly on Jade's bedroom door. As my presence was completely unannounced I had no idea how she would react to my sudden intrusion. The door opened quietly.

"What are you doing here, Vega?" Her voice scared me and it wasn't because she was loud or anything like that. It was because her voice was soft and if I know Jade she is anything but soft.

"I was just stopping by to check up on you." I answered calmly.

"Well, I'm fine so you can leave." She said quickly as she tried to close the door, but I stopped it with my foot fearing that if that door closed t wouldn't be open to me again.

"Jade, you are definitely not fine if your voice is any indication on how you feel." Either she agreed with me or she simply gave up because the door opened wider and I stepped inside.

As I took in her appearance I noticed just how off Jade was. Her hair was in disarray, her room was a mess, and to top it off there were countless tissues at her bedside.

"Jade?" She shook her head silently saying no.

"Jade, can you please tell me what happened so that I can understand the situation? I only want to help."

"Tori, I really don't want to talk about it." She said keeping her head down.

"I'm sorry for being so pushy, Jade. I just don't understand what happened so quickly." I said with concern in every word. I knew she was hurt that much was obvious. What I didn't understand was the severity of the injury.

"For starters, Beckett Oliver is an idiot." She said flatly.

"He must be since he hurt someone as dangerous as Jade West but what happened?" I asked sincerely.

"Beck and Trina happened." She said monotonously.

"Could you please elaborate for me?" Yeah Trina's death will come quickly.

I waited patiently as Jade took in a deep breath. "Well after you took me to Karaoke Dokie, Beck wanted to see me the next day. Well I went and saw the bastard body to body with your sister, Trina Vega."

"What the fuck?!" least to say I was shocked. I know my sister and she was nowhere near as good as Jade. I understand that I need both sides of the story, but my priority right now is comforting Jade. I will handle Trina later.

Before I knew it Jade was in tears. I can't stand seeing her like this. She's always so confident and maybe not optimistic but definitely always striving for the best. She's always sure of herself, but this wasn't her. The only thing that I could do was hold her close. I was surprised when she didn't push me off of her. It was either because she wanted me next to her or the far more likely reason she felt too weak to do anything about it.

It felt nice to hold her, but knowing that she was hurting on the inside kept a smile from reaching my mouth. I heard a low beep and checked my phone. Apparently, Trina had told my mother about our slight disagreement that had happened earlier and now I am wanted back home. I looked down at Jade and frowned. She needed me, but I knew not to keep my mother waiting for too long.

"Do you want to come with me to my house?" I asked mainly because I felt like she needed someone to help her get out of this hole she's in.

"No." She said in that same weak voice.

"Well, now I have to force you to come. You know I was really hoping that you would make the right decision and come willingly." I said smirking as I shifted through her drawers looking for something that she could wear.

"Tori, I am not leaving this house." I was slightly impressed as her voice grew with every word.

I didn't respond. I simply walked over to her and took her by the hand and lead her to the nearest bathroom. She put up little to no resistance as I kind of shoved her into the bathroom and handed her the outfit that I had picked out.

"Please shower and get dressed, Jade." She only nodded and lightly closed the door. I didn't leave the door until I heard the water running. Once I heard the water hitting the shower floor I returned to Jade's room. I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed anywhere else in the building anyway. This time when I stepped into the room I took in the chaos that surrounded me. Let me just say that it was bad, and by bad I mean Hell has probably seen better days. Okay maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, but still it looked pretty bad.

I didn't realize it at first, as all of my attention was on Jade, but the bed that we were sitting on was not only unmade, but it was also turned over. Don't even get me started on the floor. Oh my God! It was littered with tissues, CDs, movies, and clothes. I don't even know how I maneuvered through this the first time. I don't know why, but I started cleaning up the mess around my feet. I arranged the movies and the CDs in alphabetical order. The tissues went into the trash can of course. Then I made her bed. I was kind of surprised when I saw that a floral pattern covered her comforter, but I can't judge.

Why did I do this? I don't know. Maybe it is because I am her friend or something. After all she didn't even consider us friends until a couple of days ago. But I guess I gotta take what's given to me right now.

I was reading one of Jade's magazines when she walked into the room. As always she looked absolutely stunning. Even when I knew that she wasn't 100% mentally she is still beautiful. If you didn't know Jade you would think that she was okay because her acting skills covered almost all of her emotions, but for our inner circle we would notice it in a heartbeat.

"Let's go, Vega." I heard a hint of the old Jade in that demand. I smiled a bit as I rose and grabbed the keys to Trina's car.

Jade's parents must have left earlier because neither of their cars were in the driveway. I wondered why they didn't say goodbye. But Jade didn't comment on the matter so I left it alone.

"Thanks, Tori." Jade said as we entered the car.

"For what?" I asked.

"Cleaning my room for me, which you really didn't have to do, and helping me out today by getting me out of that house." Jade answered looking down at her feet as she did so.

"Don't mention it. I mean that's what friends do. We always help each other out." I said smiling.

The car ride to my home was a quiet one with only the radio playing softly in the background. I only glanced at Jade on occasion. Even though she's sitting to the right of me it doesn't seem like it. She's literally a foot or two away from me, but it feels like two miles. It felt like an almost empty shell was sitting next to me. Almost because I know that Jade is still in there. She's strong and resilient. She will be back to normal soon, and in the mean time I will be having some nice talks with the people crazy enough to hurt her.

* * *

**A/N: The only thing that I can say is I'm sorry and I promise to do better with updating.**

**Reviewing always helps.**

**Please try to get to 50.**

**;) Chapter 6 will be up shortly**


End file.
